Unwell
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Katie finally comes to a realization, causing her to finally figure out something that will change her entire world. Katie Bell/Adrian Pucey


**Title: **Unwell **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Katie Bell; Katie/Adrian **  
Rating: **PG-13.**  
Warnings: **Katie's mouth (I believe I'm still allowed a PG-13 with only two f-bombs)**  
When: **A year and a half years Post-DH. The Epilogue never happened, it is made of evil**  
Summary: **Katie finally comes to a realization, causing her to finally figure out something that will change her entire world. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately, though, Katie's characterization. **  
Author's Note: **Katie has been telling me for weeks that this has been going on with her, and since I can't do it in the RPG, I'm writing it into a fic and hoping she stops screaming it to me. This is written with AV Katie in mind. And…. It does kind of end on what seems like a cliffhanger, but really, I see life as having no clean, tied up conclusions, you know?

"Fuck me, mother fucker, shite!" Katie cried out as she entered her flat, throwing her robes and wand across the room with her purse, the store bag still around her wrist. She slammed her door, not caring if everyone down in _The Prophet _offices could hear her being mental.

Katie leaned against the door, running her fingers over her temples lightly before running them through her hair, taking in a few shallow breaths. Besides the huge headache and sick feeling she had in her stomach, Katie could feel a slight shaking in her body.

How in the hell had she let this happen?

Katie stepped away from the door and slowly made her way through her tiny flat, through her cramped hallway, into her quaint bedroom, kicking off her shoes as she went. Her bed was still unmade, along with that morning's coffee cup still on her dresser.

Hadn't her body been trying to tell her something when it started screaming at her to lay off of the caffeine? Why hadn't she listened then?

She'd been moodier and more depressed than she'd ever been in her life, happy to stay curled up in bed, in her pajamas, or on the couch. She'd also been overtly emotional, crying over two ex-boyfriends in the same week, not to mention all the fights she'd been getting into with Adrian. And the nausea had made her want to kill someone.

Katie really should have seen this coming. She was a smart girl, after all. Her mother hadn't raised a fool; she'd raised a smart, independent, free-spirited girl who knew how to hold her own against anyone.

Katie had attributed all the changed in her life to stress, with all that had changed in her life, how could anyone blame her? Her father's death, her new job, the whole business with both of her exes still being in love with her, one of them wanting to marry her, and of course, being in love with a man who showed no indication that he loved her back. She was surprised she still had any shred of sanity.

Katie moved both hands over her eyes, scrunching up her face. She felt guilty, incredibly guilty. She shouldn't, she wasn't even fully sure yet, but a part of her knew. How else could she explain her confession to Oliver?

As much as Katie had always told herself she didn't want marriage or children, she'd found herself thinking about it a lot lately; she was afraid, she knew that, but not for the reasons she'd always told herself. She'd finally been able to admit to herself that she wanted that life, along with her journalism career.

Her body had to have been warning her, she was just too stupid and self-absorbed to notice.

Katie opened the small bag she'd been carrying quickly, tossing the plastic aside. She'd had to go into Muggle London; she didn't want to bother with potions when the Muggle way worked just as well.

Katie went into her bathroom and emerged a minute later, walking in a small circle, ringing her hands, trying to think about when this had happened.

The first time, three months ago, that had to be it. She hadn't been on a potion at the time, it had been so long since she'd been with anyone, and it wasn't as if she'd been planning on shagging the boss on his office couch or anything.

So long…. She hadn't even stopped drinking in that entire time; a scotch at least once a week, plus the other night when she'd gotten pissed off her arse with Oliver. Katie hastily wiped her eyes. She'd cross that bridge if she came to it, when she came to it rather, she already knew, the stupid test was just some stupid ritual she thought she had to partake in.

She would go to a healer as soon as the test told her what she already knew; she was pregnant. There was no doubt in her mind, even though it had taken a dream to make her realize. She'd make sure the baby was fine, then, well, she had no idea. Even if Katie didn't want to keep it, if she was as far as she assumed she was, she'd be cutting the deadline to 'take care of it' a little close.

Her biggest concern would be to tell Adrian. He would either shit bricks or surprise the hell out of her and be happy about this. With her luck, he'd try and pass it off on someone else.

No, she couldn't think like that. Yes, she loved Adrian, but she didn't need him for this. She didn't need anyone. No matter how he took this news, she was ready to do this. She was a Bell, after all; ready for anything.

Katie glanced to the hourglass she'd transfigured to count for three minutes. Done; well, here she went.

Katie picked up the Muggle pregnancy test. Well…

She picked up the second. She had to be sure after all. Taking them together made sense, she wasn't going to be more pregnant a few minutes later, after all.

Katie hopped onto her counter, leaning against the wall, tossing both tests aside; pink plus signs.

While Katie wasn't terrified, she'd prepared herself for this, after all, a big part of her had a very bad feeling about this. How in the hell was she going to tell Adrian?


End file.
